And Rosalie makes 3
by aliqueen16
Summary: Shortly after getting married, Jamie and Eddie contemplate having kids. After an abused child takes a shine to Jamie, but is still hesitant towards Eddie; she needs a home. Will things work out for Jamko and their parenthood dreams? Will Rosalie become a Reagan?
1. Chapter 1

Jamie's pov

I was so happy that as a lawyer, I had been able to go through every law and statute of the NYPD partnership rule book; and found the marriage clause. Eddie and I were back at work after our two week honeymoon in Hawaii, and our partnership only grew stronger after marriage. We were more in sync, more protective, more everything. Everyday I hoped it was not just all a dream that I would wake up from one day. But deep down I knew that was an irrational fear. She was mine and I was hers. I was her scout and her knight, and she was my medic and my chaplain; and that was our perfect army of two.

It is not truthful to say I had not thought of having kids with her; I looked forward to that when the timing was right; always have. I could not wait to make the leap from Uncle Jamie to Daddy. My thoughts are interrupted by a message on the radio coming from Central

"Domestic child abuse case at the first apartment building of the Projects. 3B."

My beautiful wife spoke into her radio

"Central, this is 12-David responding, on route to location."

And off we went, and, for the first time I drove with a speed to rival Eddie's; only because the life of a child was on the line. We got there in record time; and I had apparently driven faster than my wife ever had. We were both surprised by that fact. I quickly noticed yet another thing amiss in this picture

"Ma'am? Where is your husband?"

The woman who had reportedly beating her three year old daughter for the better part of 2 years spoke dismissively

"That good for nothing loser died last year."

I heard an angry shriek-like shout from the back of the apartment

"Daddy was NOT a good for nothing loser! YOU are! And it's YOUR fault he's gone!"

That sounded like the little girl, and, since she showed such animosity towards her female guardian; not that I blame her; it was silently decided Eddie would take Mrs. James down to the 54th precinct, along with the evidence; and Danny and Baez would deal with her; as we had multiple ID's from her neighbors. Of course, there was also the fact that because of the fear caused by her own MOTHER, her own flesh and blood; she whimpered whenever a woman came near her, even Eddie. Even though I knew it would get tricky, I had decided to see Erin and a CPS agent so all of us could see what would happen to little Rosalie. The CPS agent was a guy I knew, so that left Erin as the only woman in the meeting; but I could do damage control if necessary. But hopefully Erin could win her over like with every person she meets. So much had happened to the poor kid already; I was hoping to spare her from the system; Eddie and I deciding to foster or adopt her if we could; knowing that it would be rocky between her and Eddie at first, due to the trauma she endured from her mother at such a young age; but eventually things would be ok and she was the perfect addition to our family.

I was still processing the fact I found her bounded and gagged in a dirty, dark room; anger cursing through my veins. As soon as Eddie left with Mrs. James, Rosalie grabbed onto me for dear life, sobbing

"Thank you" she blubbered through her tears

I held her closer

"You're welcome. Why don't we get some ice cream before we go visit a friend of mine and my sister? She won't hurt you; and neither will the lady who came with me; she's a cop too; and she's my wife. My sister, my friend and I will find a great place for you where you'll never be hurt again. I promise."

She clung tighter to me, and my heart fluttered. She whimpered

"Don't leave me!"

I kissed her hair, holding her tight

"I won't. Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys! I really appreciate all the positive feedback and insight; and I promise to try to do better in this chapter; which was the one I intended to go into all the legal adoption and qualification stuff in. About the 12-David response; I know they're in the 29th, but I have not seen them in action on season 9 yet, for I only have access to Netflix. Can anyone tell me their new call? Also, I apologize; I failed to do research the protection issue because I honestly believed NYC operated through CPS and I am thankful for you all pointing it out. Jamie and Eddie know they cannot just take her home, but in their hearts that is their endgame plan, and now the process will begin, and due to chapter- stretching will go on for a few chapters while Rosalie will be in a foster child care home. And though I try to write in 3rd person every now and then, it is very hard for me; so tips in all these scenarios are very appreciated)**

Jamie's pov

I sat down on a park bench after getting ice cream with Rosalie, needing to talk and hardly seeing it go well. She had been through a lot, and I would not blame her if she put up a fight against what I had to say

"Rosalie, we need to talk."

She gave me her attention and I went on

"As much as my wife and I want to, we can't just take you home. There are a lot of things that need to be done first. There is the part with the law, with papers and documents to be signed by a lot of people, including Eddie and me; that's what my sister is going to help determine today; and then there's the other, trickier part. There's a whole team of workers, men and women alike; that protect kids, they're called the Administration for Children's Services; and they're in charge of taking care of you until all this is over and you can be ours for good."

She looked up at me

"What do they do?"

I brought her closer on my lap, rocking her

"They look into me and Eddie, who would be your mommy and would never hurt you; to see if we would be a good fit for you; they see if our home is a good environment; they'll make sure she and I know how to care for you; and they'll take care of you and the other kids they are helping until this really powerful guy called a judge says it's ok for you to come live with us and be our daughter. No one will hurt you at the foster care center and Eddie and I will be there as much as we can. But there will be women there helping you and caring for you; not to hurt you. I need you to be my brave warrior princess, can you do that?"

To my relief, she did not even protest, but nodded

"Yeah, I can. Thank you."

I hugged her

"You're welcome."

We headed over to Erin's office; and once they met, she and Rosalie instantly clicked. I was so grateful. My older sister smiled at me as my hopefully soon-to-be daughter played with her necklace mesmerized. Erin had had that necklace since before I was born, and I remember acting the same way with it as a young child.

My thoughts are interrupted by the lady from ACS coming in, smiling at us as Rosalie inched closer to me. She shook my hand and Erin's, smiling at the small child glued to my side

"Hi there. I'm Angela Dallas, but you can call me Angie, ok hun?" that last part was obviously aimed at Rosalie; who just looked at her, and I could see she was beginning to understand Mrs. Dallas would not put her in harm's way or cause her any direct harm. I was so glad for this small little step towards a full recovery. Before we began looking through some of the paperwork, I explained that Eddie was at work and would come by later. Mrs. Dallas smiled

"Of course. Brilliant!"

I had just wanted an extra pair of eyes from the profession of the law, for I also understood the paperwork before me and the process it would begin. Regardless, Mrs. Dallas walked me through it all; as she will with Eddie; and were were now one step closer into making Rosalie a Reagan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jamie's pov**

Days, weeks and months went by with visitations, inspections and more paperwork than I ever had to do in my professional life, even as a sergeant. But it was worth it, every last bit of it. Rosalie was coming home, came bounding down the stairs, two to three steps at a time; and, despite her shortcuts, those stairs had never seemed so long.

At long last she jumped into mine and Eddie's awaiting arms, and whispered

"Today's the day I get to go home."

Eddie and I almost started crying right then and there. We held her, hugging her close; and Eddie spoke, running her hand through our daughter's hair

"Yeah, baby. Today's the day."

I smiled next, kissing her temple "I love you, Rosalie Reagan."

She smiled, hugging me tightly

"Love you more. Let's go home. I can't wait til Sunday dinner tomorrow!"

We quickly packed up and got in the car. Turning to my daughter, I spoke

"Now remember about Sunday dinner..." she picked up where I trailed off

"Whatever happens, it's Uncle Danny's fault."

I grinned

"That's my girl."

I only hoped dinner tomorrow would go smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie's pov**

It was finally time for Sunday dinner, and any nervousness that I might have had before had completely disappeared. I felt warm and welcome; like there had never been a time where I did not belong to this amazing family. Cousin Nicky was awesome; and it was nice to know that I had another girl to hang out with besides my Mom and aunts, no offense to them; they're awesome. Pops and Grandpa are pretty funny and very loving; and I love playing card games with them. Jack and Sean, my cousins; are younger than me, but we still clicked instantly and had a great time.

In no time, the best hour had arrived. Dessert. But, a problem arose. As my aunts Linda and Erin put it; "Where on earth has the chocolate pie disappeared to?!"

I smirked, recalling my Dad's instructions about my uncle; smirk widening when I noticed he was fidgeting ever so slightly, leg justling now and then under the table. This detective can't quite keep a poker face with his family... I had to call it

"Uncle Danny; where is the chocolate pie?"

Though he smiled at me, he quickly covered it with a playful glare

"Why are you asking me, little lady? You should ask your daddy; he made a name for himself swallowing things. Of course, they were not usually edible by nature, but still."

We all laughed at that very true statement, but I was still on the detective's case like stink on honey

"Then why are you fidgety, jiggly, and have a chocolate smear on your upper lip?"

Instantly, my aunts rebuked him, yet not stern enough to actually mean it

"Daniel Reagan!"

We laughed, especially when he retrieved the pie from under his seat. He had only swiped a bit of the topping off. We quickly dug in, idly chatting about our day while we were at it.


End file.
